fictional_battle_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Jim Shooter
Information Jim Shooter was born on September 27th 1951 he started his Comic Career at the age of 12. Marvel Comics *''The Amazing Spider-Man'' No. 208 (1980), Annual No. 21 (1987) *''The Avengers'' No. 151, 156, 158–168, 170–177, 188, 200–202, 204, 211–222, 224, 266 (1976–1986) *''Black Panther (comics)'' No. 13 (1979) *''Captain America'' No. 232, 259 (1979–1981) *''Daredevil (Marvel Comics)'' 141, 144–151, 223 (1977–1985) *''Dazzler'' No. 29, 31–32, 35 (1983–1985) *''The Defenders (comics)'' No. 69 (1979) *''Dreadstar'' No. 1 (text article) (1982) *''Fantastic Four'' #182–183, 296 (1977–1986) *''Fantastic Four Roast'' No. 1 (1982) *''Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze)'' No. 19, 23–27, 57 (as layout artist for #57) (1976–1981) *''Heroes for Hope'' No. 1 (1985) *''The Rampaging Hulk'' No. 23 (1980) *''Iron Man'' No. 90, 129 (1976–1979) *''Marvel Chillers'' No. 7 (1976) *''Marvel Fanfare'' No. 1, 4–7, 9, 11, 13, 17, 19 (text articles for all and one page illustration for #11) (1982–1985) *''Marvel Fumetti Book'' No. 1 (1984) *''Marvel Graphic Novel'' No. 12, 16 (1984–1985) *''Marvel Super-Heroes (comics)'' No. 11 (1992) *''Marvel Team-Up'' No. 107, 126 (1981–1983) *''Marvel Treasury Edition'' No. 28 (1981) *''Marvel Two-in-One'' #23–24 (1977) *''Ms. Marvel'' No. 5 (1977) *''Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe'' No. 6 (one page illustration) (1983) *''Phoenix: The Untold Story]]'' No. 1 (1984) *''The Saga of Crystar, Crystal Warrior'' No. 1 (text article) (1983) *''Secret Wars'' #1–12 (1984–1985) *''Secret Wars II'' #1–9 (1985–1986) *''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' vol. 2, No. 3, 56–57, 59 (as layout artist for #56–57 and 59) (1977–1981) *''Star Brand'' #1–7 (1986–1987) *''Super-Villain Team-Up'' No. 3, 9 (as artist for #9) (1975–1976) *''Thunderiders'' 1–2, 8, 11, 12 (1982–1983) *''Thor (Marvel Comics)'' No. 385 (1987) *''The Tomb of Dracula'' vol. 2 No. 6 (1980) *''Web of Spider-Man'' No. 34 (1987–1988) *''What If...?'' No. 3, 34 (1977–1982) DC Comics * Action Comics #339–340, 342–345, 348, 361, 378, 380–382, 384, 451–452 (1966–1975) * Adventure Comics #346–349, 352–355, 357–380 (as writer/artist) (1966–1969) * Captain Action #1–2 (1968) * Legion of Super-Heroes vol. 5 #37–49 (2008–2009) * Superboy (comic book) No. 135, 140–141, 209–215, 217, 219–224 (1967–1977) * Superman (comic book) #190–191, 195, 199, 206, 220, 290 (1966–1975) * Superman's Pal Jimmy Olsen No. 97. 99. 106, 110, 121, 123 (1966–1969) * World's Finest Comics #162–163, 166, 172–173, 177 (1966–1968) Broadway Comics * Fatale #1–6 (1996) * Fatale Preview Edition No. 1 (1995) * Knights on Broadway No. 1 (1996) * Powers That Be #1–6 (1995–1996) * Powers That Be Preview Edition #1–2 (1995) * Shadow State #1–5 (1995–1996) * Shadow State Preview Edition #1–2 (1995) * Star Seed #7–9 (1996) Dark Horse Comics * Doctor Solar, Man of the Atom #1–8 (2010–2011) * Magnus, Robot Fighter #1–4 (2010–2011) * Mighty Samson #1–4 (2010–2011) * Predator vs. Magnus Robot Fighter #1–2 (1992) * Turok, Son of Stone #1–4 (2010–2011) Defiant Comics * Charlemagne (comic) No. 1 (1994) * Dark Dominion No. 0, 3–4, 6 (1993–1994) * Dogs of War (comics) No. 1 (1994) * The Good Guys (comics) No. 1, 3–6 (1993–1994) * Plasm No. 0 (1993) * War Dancer #1–3 (1994) * Warriors of Plasm #1–7 (1993–1994) Valiant Comics * Archer & Armstrong No. 0, 1–2 (1992) * Eternal Warrior #1–3 (1992) * Harbinger (Valiant Comics series) #1–10 (1992) * Magnus, Robot Fighter No. 0, 1–16, 18–20 (as writer/artist for #5) (1991–1993) * Nintendo Comics System No. 1 (as artist) (1991) * Rai (comics) No. 7, 0 (1992) * Shadowman (comics) #1–2, 4–6 (1992) * Shadow Man #3–4 (1999) * Solar (comics) #1–15 (1991–1992) * Unity (comics) No. 0, 1 (1992) * Unity 2000 #1–3 (1999–2000) * X-O Manowar #1–3, 5–6 (1992) Characters *Beyonder (Marvel Comics) *Mothergod (Valiant Comics) *Tabitha Smith (Marvel Comics) *Volcana (Marvel Comics) *Lightmaster (Marvel Comics) *Parasite (DC Comics) *Echo (DC Comics) *Ekron (DC Comics) *Toyo Harada (Valiant Comics) Gallery Category:Writer Category:Artist Category:Editor Category:Male Category:American Category:Cartoonist Category:Alive